007 Smacked
by BAUMember
Summary: SEXY SMACKED,, SET AFTER A SERIES 4 EPI THE ONE WITH THE BOND STYLE THEME........


**A/N I wrote this after watching a episode from series four, the one with the bond theme it had the cool car and the jacket that could download your info I don't know the name, but a smacked scene at the end with Stella in her long black dress made me want to write this, I hope that you like it………..M rated sexy …**

Standing in the interview room Mac and Stella watched as Don question the female suspect Maud, "So it was the assistant all along" asked Mac as he turned to look at Stella, she had her hair pinned back and was wearing a long black dress that had a plunging neck line Mac tried hard to keep his eyes focused on her face, "Yes she wanted to be a bond girl" Stella replied standing inches from Mac she smiled, she could see he was eager to look at her chest she was not wearing bra and any red blooded male would be turned on she thought.

"Bond girl huh" Mac smirked walking past Stella to leave the room, stopping for a moment he turned back towards her leaning in he whispered in her ear, "By the way that dress is stunning on you, you look so dam sexy" he seductively said, Stella shivered when she felt his warm breath upon her neck smiling she tilted her head to look at him, "I'm glad you like it" she replied, slowly Mac leaned in and placed a small gentle kiss on her lips, "See you tomorrow Stella" he said before leaving the room.

Frozen to the spot Stella tried to move but her body refused, "He thinks I look sexy" she smiled leaving the room, walking threw the precinct she felt lots of eyes upon her body as the male coppers all stopped and stared, reaching the lab she headed for the changing room deciding not to change she headed for Mac's apartment, reaching the front door she knocked gently, "Just a sec" came a small reply from inside, waiting patently Stella took a breath as she waited for the door to open, opening the door Mac was stunned to see Stella stand there in her long dress, "Did I catch you at a bad time" Stella asked as her eyes glanced over Mac's body, he had a towel wrapped around his waist, "No I was just going for a bath" came the reply, "Oh Ok" Stella mumbled as she tried to take her eyes off Mac's chest, "You coming in then" Mac asked as he opened the door wider and stood beside it, finally looking up Stella smiled at Mac and entered the apartment.

Closing the door behind him Mac turned to face Stella she was standing in the doorway to his living room, walking up behind her Mac stood close enough to feel her body heat but not to close, "So you where going for a bath eh" Stella spoke without turning around, she could feel Mac's breath close to her neck "Yes" he whispered as his fingers gently stroked her back sending shivers up and down her body, "Want to join me" he asked leaning closer, his chest gently touched Stella's naked back, "That would be nice" came a raspy answer from Stella's mouth Mac placed a small kiss on her shoulder "Mm Mac" came a soft moan, tilting her neck Stella let Mac rain kisses along it and up to her jaw line, Mac now had his chest flush against Stella pulling her closer feeling Mac's erection against her lower back Stella let out a small moan, pulling her dress up ton her waist Mac placed his hand inside her panties and stroked her clit, pulling them down to her knees Mac whipped his towel away to reveal his erection.

"Can I fuck you here and now" Mac asked as he fingered Stella, "Oh yes Please I need you" came the reply, pushing her forward towards the couch Mac bent Stella over the arm rest, spreading her legs he thrust inside her "Oh Mac that's it" came small whimpers as he plunged harder and faster, placing one leg on the coffee table Mac held her hips and went deeper, Stella held on to the couch pillows with such grip, "Jeez Mac that's it oh please faster harder" she pleaded , going as fast as he physically could Mac rubbed her clit, "MAC" screamed Stella as her first orgasm rippled threw her body, clenching Mac's cock with her walls and covering it with her juices was enough to send Mac wild, "God you are one sexy goddess" he panted, feeling his cock twitch Mac exploded inside of Stella letting there juices mix "STELLA, oh um uh" Mac moaned, pulling out of Stella Mac stood her up, bringing her dress over her head he turned her around and kissed her passionately, "Bath time" he whispered against her lips as his hands played with her erect nipples, Stella nodded and followed Mac.

Filling the bath Mac sat on the side of the bath as Stella sucked him off, she was on all fours with her ass in the air, "Yes that's it" Mac moaned as she took him deep as he played with his balls to give stimulation. Holding her head in place Mac thrust into her mouth as she took all he had, once Mac had cum Stella kissed the head of his cock and stood up, "You like that" she asked as she watched Mac as he came back down to earth, "Dan right I did" he said pulling her close.

Climbing into the bath Mac sat with his back against the end as Stella climbed in and sat in front of him, leaning her back against his chest she let Mac's hands caress her body as he played with her nipples and rubbed her clit. Feeling Mac's cock become erect again Stella moved slightly and sank down on it, riding Mac in the bath she plunged up and down as hard as he could, "Yes that's it" Mac said as he grabbed her ass and squeezed it, feeling there body's tremble, Mac and Stella yelled each others name as another mind blowing orgasm took over there body's, "Let me lick you" Mac asked lifting Stella up, standing up Stella straddled Mac's face as she lowered her cunt to his mouth, making a v Mac inserted a finger as he licked her clit, swirling his tongue around the soft flesh he watched Stella rock her body against his face, looking down Stella smiled as she watched Mac, "God Mac that's it" she moaned forcing her clit closer to Mac's mouth Stella screamed as another orgasm hit her body, "You taste so good" Mac mumbled as her juices flowed in to his mouth, taking every last drop Mac licked her clean before she sat back down between his legs, leaning her head back Stella kissed Mac on the lips, "Thanks" she smiled "What for" Mad asked with a confused look "For giving me the best ride and orgasm of my life, you are so big I have never felt so full and turned on ever and what you do with your tongue and fingers is amazing" came the reply, "Well lets make it a regular thing then" he smiled "My sexy bond girl" and kissed her "My 007 sexy bond Mac" Stella laughed "Or should I say 007 orgasm" Mac laughed at the name he liked that "Mm good name" he mumbled placing his lips on her neck, as he rubbed her nipples making her moan again Mac smiled with a triumphed look on his face……………………….

**Ok this was dedicated to all you smacked fans out there I hope that you liked this and it was M rated enough for you…press the wee button below and leave me reviews, I will be updating my story's soon and doing another M rated one soon if you have any ideas let me know x.x.x.x**


End file.
